FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42 ---- Stormstar shook his head slowly, pushing his sisters away with a paw. "No, no, I'm fine, I have eight other lives...Use them on other cats who actually need them."Stormstar 17:39, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe didn't want to look at his sister, so he went over to his mother instead. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) (I can't stop staring at that wonderful sig XD) Mintfrost frowned. "But you /do/ need it. What if you lose one of your others lives to your wounds? I don't want you to leave us, Stormstar.." Emberwish flattened her ears. "Mintfrost, it's fine. He's our brother and I know he's strong. If he could finish that battle and get back, he's stronger than ever before." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail. "I'm not bleeding to my death, Mintfrost, but some of our Clanmates are..." Stormstar took in a breath. "...I'm fine, I'm just in great pain, I'll live."Stormstar 17:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Mintfrost took the Marigold into her den, and sat down with her tail wrapped neatly beneath her paws. "Send anyone who is gravefully wounded into my den. I'll do my best to help them." Emberwish looked at Stormstar in worry, but knew on the inside he could survive anything. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how was the battle? Did you win?" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "My sister's in your care, Mintfrost." Nightstripe flicked his tail at the brown, cobweb-covered body not too far away. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow returned to camp, oblivious to his terrible wounds, blood trickling down his soft pelt. Narrowing his eyes at the tom, Stormstar flicked his tail to the Medicine Cat den. "I understand that you cannot feel pain, Bogshadow, but those wounds certainly need to be checked out." With a nod, Bogshadow pushed his way into the Medicine Cat den, blinking calmly.Stormstar 17:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost worked on treating the cats with Marigold and other herbs. Meanwhile, Redclaw let out a heavy breath, his paws and body aching from exhasution and deep wounds. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart shifted and groaned, blinking her eyes open. "Is it over...?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar slouched, still in pain, eventually lying on the ground with his head on his paws.---- Bogshadow sniffed his own wounds. "Yeah,"Stormstar 18:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "Everyone's okay, right?" Falconheart had a massive headache. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow sat down and scratched at his ear. "We lost a few cats, Stormstar lost a life, but Eagle eventually showed up and stopped things."Stormstar 23:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "I already know of the loss of one of Stormstar's lives," Falconheart breathed, "because he saved my life." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow twitched his tail tip in annoyance. "Er, yeah, but we lost like, eight cats." Not like she seems to care.Stormstar 23:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "I already know; I was in the last round." Falconheart's annoyance flared for a few seconds. She turned her gaze away and towards Stormstar. Poor thing, he looks like he's in a lot of pain... It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "For StarClan's sake, you were the one who asked if everyone was alright!" His voice heavy with irritation, the cursed tom stormed out of the Medicine Cat den, not bothering to get his wounds checked.Stormstar 00:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk was near Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Silverfeather and Bluestream padded in, looking weary from the battle. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:12, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart narrowed her eyes but said nothing; she had other things to deal with, including her wounds. She wanted her leader to be checked, not because she loved him she was worried, but also because of her loyalty to Stormstar. (meheheheheheheh yes of course xD) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 09:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, after catching his breath, raised his head before opening his blue eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He tried to rise to his paws, however, it was a great struggle, so he gave him, remaining seated.Stormstar 22:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart struggled to stand, barely managing a balance between her front paws. She grunted loudly, pushing herself before falling and hitting her head on the ground. "Argh..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (Time skip, Stormbae needs some interaction and action) Stormstar, a week later, limped out of camp, for the first time since the battle. He had pulled a muscle in his leg, as a result, he had to stay in camp for a week. He was feeling better, however, it still hurt on occasion, but he was still up for a patrol. His warriors following, Stormstar neared the ScorchClan border, only to find his dark fur bristling. There was ScorchClan scent on FlameClan's side!Stormstar 23:22, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire was proud of her apprentice and knew she'd make a great warrior. She had gone for a stroll with her mother. Redriver drifted sideyways, nearing the border. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:30, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Not yet seeing his friend, Stormstar let out a warning growl, pressing himself against the ground, ready to attack.Stormstar 23:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was feeling much better and stood outside the medicine den, most of her wounds healed. Outside of her scratch on her stomach and the nasty ear injury she'd gotten, she was fine, like a well-rested warrior heading on a dangerous journey. She slowly paced around camp, wondering where Stormstar was. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (btw whiskers, it's Reddy, not Blaze who's drifting out now). Redrive neared the border and stiffened as she recognized a foreign scent. She thought she'd smelt it on Blazefire before. The ginger tabby lowered herself to the ground, calling out harshly. " Who are you?" Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (ik, he just hasn't seen his buddy) Stormstar flattened his ears, his blue eyes narrowed sharply as he glared at the she-cat. "Stormstar, FlameClan's leader, and I order you to get away from our border."Stormstar 23:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) " Excuse me?!" Redriver snarled, having no respect for ranking. " This is my ''land. Why are you hovering around ScorchClan's border, mighty leader?" She rose and shoved her way from the ferns, eyes narrowing. Blazefire pricked her ears and softly padded after her mom. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "I said get off my territory!" With a roar, Stormstar launched himself at the she-cat, sinking his claws into her shoulders. He didn't care if the she-cat had back up, as or right now, he didn't want anyone near the FlameClan border, especially since the Battle. ScorchClan or not, the molly could be trying to harm his Clan.'Stormstar' 23:41, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Redriver shrieked in her fury. She writhed like fury, snapping at whatever she could reach. Blazefire heard the screech and sprang into action. She raced forwards and gasped in anger and shock, seeing her mother pinned beneath Stormrain's paws. A red haze settled over her mind. ''My mother! How dare he? ''The ginger tabby wordlessly streaked towards him, barrelling into him, making sure to hit the side that had the previously broken leg. She grunted at the impact, knocking him away from Redriver.Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:43, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar hissed in pain as the molly buried her fangs into his paw, using his other paw to smack her in the face, only to find himself being rocketed away. They wanted a fight? Then they'd get one! Spinning around and letting his leg, which was now in great pain, dangle in the air, the tom crouched and let out hiss, ready to strike. Only to pause. "Blazeflame?!"'Stormstar' 23:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Anger shone in Blazefire's eyes. " How ''dare ''you?" she hissed softly, unsheathing her claws. Redriver scrambled up, watching with interest, hackles rising. Blazefire took a threatening step towards him. Hurt pooled in to her green gaze. " I thought you were better than this. You hurt my family, you hurt me." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) The tom flattened his ears. "She crossed the border and threatened my Clan, Blazeflame, and as Leader, I cannot allow that, especially right after the war." (andofcourseshejustgotallofthisnewstoday) Stormstar held the molly's gaze, taking a step back before feeling his thoat tighten. "...But I can't fight ''you..." How could he hurt a friend?!Stormstar 23:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (gtg). Blazefire narrowed her eyes, not convinced, but doubt began to creep into her gaze. She stepped back. " Are you really... Storm''star...? " Shock crept into her expression. " 'course you can fight me. Or are you a coward?" But she sounded desperate. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (awww, bye) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Hiddenshade stepped down, he said the prophecy spoke of me being leader, and only I could save the Clan in the battle...." He flattened his ears before lowering his head. "...I'm not a coward...You're my friend, I....I don't want to hurt you, I'd never hurt you."'Stormstar' 23:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ( okay my parents are taking a while to get dinner up.... I can spare a bit, but we have to go fast....) Blazefire dropped her gaze. She sheathed her claws. No one had ever denied her a fight. " You wouldn't?" she said softly, something thawing her her gaze. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "...No, you're like, my best friend. I never harmed a friend, and most of my Clanmates are my friends, so...I can't hurt you." Shaking his head, Stormstar stepped back once more, stumbling slightly due to his leg, which still seared with pain.'Stormstar' 00:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Phoenixflame?" Frostpaw called. "I'm ready for training. Where are you? What are we doing today? Hunting? Battle training? Border patrol?" Her voice was filled with a childlike wonder that rarely lasted. Apprentices quickly learned the true harshness of the world. Frostpaw already knew the true life of cats, being a wild-born kit after all, but what made her excited was the prospect of learning more about this clan.StormDragon21 (talk) 00:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Aroused by the sudden call from his apprentice, Phoenixflame rose to his paws quickly, bumping his head against the Warrior's den entrace with a soft thud. Grunting in response, the tom pushed his way out of the den, shaking his ruffled pelt out before returning his gaze to Frostpaw. She sure was energetic.... The ruddy tom cleared his throat. "Stormstar's already on a border patrol, so we'll stick to some hunting today."'Stormstar' 00:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hunting. She already knew enough of it. Icicle and…was it Bark? She couldn't even remember anymore. She sniffed silently before turning to Phoenixflame. "Okay." StormDragon21 (talk) 00:50, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Turning swiftly on his heels, Phoenixflame already made his way towards the camp exit. "Alright, we'll aim for birds, they tend to give off alarms and flutter off, quite frustrating." Personally, the tom was terrible at catching the feathery animals, but it was his apprentice's turn, not his own.'Stormstar' 00:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Guilt clawed at her throat at his pain. She didn't even know why she was feeling the way she was. Redriver stared at her daughter, willing her to speak on behalf of her. When her daughter didn't, Redriver stepped forwards and sniffed. " Stay away from me in the future," she said to Stormstar, trotting away. Blazefire stared at Stormstar for a few more second before sighing and turning away. " No one's ever refused to fight me, before," Blazefire said a bit simply, before slowly walking away. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 01:05, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar simply flicked his tail to keep up his balance, watching the cats disappear into the bracken before scowling, turning and limping back to camp...Poor guy had only just gotten his leg to feel better.'Stormstar' 01:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit?" Silverfeather was eating a mouse near her younger bbrother, who was (yet again) playing with a mossball. Snowkit didn't hear Silverfeather - only heard muffled talking far away - and didn't reply. (they still haven't realized that he's **** in one ear yet...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart flicked her tail. "Anyone want to go check the border with the Falling Stars with me?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 09:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Frostpaw nodded. She followed the tiger-striped tom out of camp, and scented for any sort of prey. Sure, birds were what they were looking for, but a squirrel or rabbit could feed more cats. StormDragon21 (talk) 11:38, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the frets of his Clanmates, Stormstar limped onto the Lava Rock, summoning his Clan. "Everyone fought bravely for their Clan a few weeks back, so I believe it is time we make a few cats Warriors. Featherpaw, Leopardpaw, Lightningpaw, Wrenpaw, and Ravenpaw, please step forward." Once they did so, Stormstar carried on, holding back a purr as he watched them wriggle in excitement. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Wrenpaw, Ravenpaw, Leopardpaw, Featherpaw, and Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherfrost. StarClan honors your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardspirit. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningpelt. StarClan honors your strength and pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Wrenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wrenwing. StarClan honors your spirit and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenswoop. StarClan honors your boldness and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."'Stormstar' 21:27, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight couldn't believe his daughter was dead. ''She died thinking I didn't love her. ''Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (Mind if I pop in? ;D) Adderfang held his head low as he grieved for Mallowbreeze. First his father...then his mother...now his love...what next? Where one dies, another is born. And the world will rejoice and mourn 23:46, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (not at all :D) Bravelight squeezes his eyes shut, pain lancing through his heart. ''She was my last connection to Silverwhisper... ''he couldn't rid the sight of his daughter's broken body from his mind. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you rightly, lass :D) Adderfang felt dead inside. He found his gaze resting on Bravelight. ''Perhaps I should talk to him... Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 00:03, September 10, 2015 (UTC) The sandy tom simply was washed away in the pain of his memories. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang walked to Bravelight and sat next to him, not knowing what to say. They had something in common at the moment: a loved one was killed mercilessly. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 00:16, September 10, 2015 (UTC) (ahhh bluefrost and smokespiritttt <333333) Bluestream bounded up to meet Featherfrost after he got his wounds treated. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:33, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt, his wounds treated, wanted to see how Silverfeather was. (where is the silver feather of Darkpelt's dreams?) Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 15:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight blinked open his eyes and saw Adderfang sitting beside him. He wondered what the tom wanted. Bravelight never really spoke to anyone, so it was rare for them to want to speak with him. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit lifted her chin proudly, her whiskers quivering with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Smokepaw!Stormstar 00:24, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (she's around here somewhere. We should get this rolling - I think once she eclipses the two-year mark for age (which is soon-ish), Silver will be mature enough/ready to have spawn (which should happen btw)) Silverfeather was outside the warriors' den. Meanwhile, Copperdusk purred softly as the five apprentices became warriors - especially for Wrenwing, as he was her apprentice. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow, after cheering the names of the new apprentices, rested in the sunlight. His wounds weren't healing, and were certainly not looking good, but of course, he wasn't bothered at all. He simply enjoyed the sunshine, trying to get as much warmth as he could before Leafbare.Stormstar 21:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight observed the ceremony blandly, not feeling anything. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:39, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, after the sunset, casually pushed his way into camp at a trot, his ears pricked. He was pleased to see the new warriors holding their vigil, though Leopardspirit jumped to her paws as the leader entered camp, startled by his sudden appearance.Stormstar 21:41, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot an approving look at the new warriors sitting vigil, before heading into the warriors' den to get a short rest. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Frostpaw caught sight of a robin and followed it through the forest. It appeared to be trying to pull a worm out of the ground, and it didn't even flinch as she took a couple of more steps. ''Closer, closer... ''She was about to catch it, but she stepped on a twig and scared it away. "Mouse!" she hissed, looking at the feathers falling down from where the robin once was. Shaking her head, she looked around and tasted the air. The next one wasn't going to get away. StormDragon21 (talk) 22:55, September 11, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit?" Silverfeather called again tentatively. It was getting dark, and the white tom wasn't in the nursery. She could see him, but he didn't move towards her... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (wuttttt is up with all the 3D stuff round here?? I can't see recent changes cuz they're the same color as the bronze/gold stuff! D: I GO HIDE WITH TEMINITE, PSOGNAR, & KSHMR NOW jk they're too awesome for me) Darkpelt found Silverfeather with Snowkit. "Hello," he meowed in greeting. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 14:02, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan